Jazz
Il Jazz è un genere musicale di origine statunitense nato nei primi anni del XX secolo nelle comunità di schiavi africani che lavoravano nelle piantagioni del sud degli Stati Uniti che cantavano il jazz nella sua prima forma: I Work songs, cioè canzoni di lavoro. Caratteristiche peculiari del genere sono l'uso intenso di improvvisazione, il ritmo swing spesso sincopato, la poliritmia e il tono malinconico dato dall'uso delle blue note. Sin dai primi tempi il jazz ha incorporato nel suo linguaggio i generi della musica popolare americana, dal ragtime, al blues, alla musica leggera e colta dei grandi compositori americani. In tempi più recenti il jazz si è mescolato con tutti i generi musicali moderni anche non statunitensi, come il samba, la musica caraibica e come il rock. Il jazz si è trasformato, nel corso di tutto il XX secolo, evolvendosi in una gran varietà di stili e sottogeneri: dal dixieland di New Orleans dei primi anni, allo swing delle big bands negli anni trenta e quaranta, dal bebop della seconda metà degli anni quaranta, al cool jazz e al hard bop degli anni cinquanta, dal free jazz degli anni sessanta alla fusion degli anni settanta, fino alle contaminazioni con il funk e l'hip hop dei decenni successivi. Caratteristiche principali alla Hurricane Ballroom.]] Rivelandosi alla fine del XIX secolo come sintesi tra numerose culture musicali, comprese quelle europee (ragtime, musica per banda militare, canti da chiesa, opera lirica) e africane (percussione, ritmo), il jazz arrivò ad acquisire il carattere di musica d'arte fin dagli inizi. Per un celebre critico musicale classico, l'italiano Giulio Confalonieri, il jazz è stata la musica più vitale, libera e rappresentativa dell'epoca contemporanea. Dal punto di vista tecnico, il jazz moderno è caratterizzato dall'uso estensivo dell'improvvisazione, di blue note, di poliritmie e di progressioni armoniche insolite se confrontate con quelle in uso nella musica classica. In particolare la pulsazione ritmica jazzistica, elastica e a volte scandita in maniera ineguale, chiamata swing, ha sempre rivestito grande importanza in quasi tutte le forme stilistiche di questa musica. Fin dagli inizi l'interpretazione jazzistica ha posto un grande accento sull'espressività, e, nel corso degli anni, anche sul virtuosismo strumentale. La musica jazz degli albori era basata su combinazioni di elementi musicali africani, articolata cioè su scale pentatoniche, con caratteristiche blue notes, mescolate ad armonie derivate dalla musica colta europea, ed un notevole uso di ritmi sincopati, e di poliritmi; musica colta e jazz si sono costantemente avvicinate al punto che non è raro assistere a performance classiche di musicisti jazz e performance jazz di musicisti classici. Caratteristica peculiare della musica jazz è senza dubbio l'improvvisazione la quale, partendo dalla semplice variazione sul tema iniziale, ha assunto via via sempre maggiore importanza, fino ad assumere (nella forma che fu chiamata Free Jazz e che ebbe il suo periodo d'oro negli sessanta-settanta) la completa preminenza sul tema, che poteva anche scomparire negli esperimenti che venivano a volte chiamati "improvvisazione totale collettiva". La formazione jazzistica moderna tipica è costituita da un gruppo musicale di dimensioni limitate. La combinazione più frequente è il quartetto, quasi invariabilmente costituito da una sezione ritmica composta da batteria, basso o contrabbasso, pianoforte e da uno strumento solista, generalmente un sassofono o una tromba. Nell'ambito della piccola formazione sono possibili e frequenti una gran varietà di cambiamenti. Per quello che riguarda la consistenza numerica, si trovano esempi di performance solistiche (spesso, ma non sempre, si tratta di pianoforte solo), fino ad arrivare al nonetto formazione che comincia già ad assumere caratteristiche orchestrali. Si hanno anche svariatissime combinazioni per quello che riguarda la qualità degli strumenti coinvolti: si hanno esempi di jazz suonato solisticamente con la maggior parte degli strumenti orchestrali (perfino oboe e arpa) o folcloristici (ad esempio, la kora). Il jazz possiede anche una lunga tradizione orchestrale, che ha avuto come protagonisti musicisti d'eccezione. Le formazioni jazzistiche orchestrali, che entrarono in crisi profonda alla fine degli anni trenta, sono oggi abbastanza rare, soprattutto a causa delle difficoltà economiche e organizzative collegate alla gestione di un complesso che comprende molte decine di musicisti. Per lungo tempo territorio privilegiato dei musicisti afroamericani che lo inventarono, e avente come centro propulsore gli Stati Uniti d'America, il jazz è oggi suonato, composto e ascoltato ovunque in tutto il mondo come una nuova musica colta: se questo è vero soprattutto nel mondo occidentale, è anche vero che le esplorazioni delle radici musicali africane che molti jazzisti intrapresero a partire dagli anni sessanta e i contatti tra culture e stili musicali caratteristici dell'ultima parte del XX secolo, hanno contribuito a creare molti tipi di jazz, che vanno dalla tradizionale performance per piccolo ensemble, derivato dalle esperienze boppistiche e post-boppistiche, alla creazione di sonorità insolite che nascono dalla ibridazione di diverse tradizioni strumentali e musicali, fino ad arrivare a dissolversi nel genere chiamato world music (e in questo caso non si parla più di jazz). Un fenomeno simile ha recentemente conferito la categoria di genere colto anche a parte della musica brasiliana e argentina (Antonio Carlos Jobim, Astor Piazzolla e altri), che fra l'altro si è apparentata con il jazz, anche per l'opera svolta da Stan Getz ed altri in conseguenza della quale molti standard jazz utilizzano modelli brasiliani e argentini. Il genere Jazz si riferisce alla musica nata in America dal popolo nero-americano. I neri si trovavano in America perché erano stati portati come schiavi dall'Africa. In questa musica i neri mantengono le loro radici sia musicali che ritmiche: SINCOPE & CONTRATTEMPO che timbriche: strumenti a percussioni, quali tamburi di varie dimensioni, uso della voce non impostata che melodiche: i neri uniscono le loro linee melodiche pentafoniche (es.DO-RE-MI-SOL-LA) con la scala musicale europea. Da questa fusione è nata la scala Blues (=triste), in questa scala il terzo e il settimo grado sono alterati (es.DO-RE-MIb-FA-SOL-LA-SIb). Musica colta ma popolare La musica Jazz si può considerare come un nuovo varco verso altri mondi musicali: un genere che, partendo da un substrato che comprendeva le forme popolari del blues (si può dire che tutta la musica moderna discende dalla poetica spassosa del blues primitivo, che è tutt'altro che un cimento infantile), degli spirituals e della musica bandistica e incorporando via via altre forme di musica nera (ad esempio il ragtime degli anni 1920) arrivò ad utilizzare una base di standard usati come punto di partenza per modificarne di continuo ogni modulo armonico, melodico, e ritmico. Tutta la musica jazz e derivata è stata definita come colta, appunto per il presupposto che è risultante della conoscenza della musica classica, delle varie etnie musicali e di sviluppi armonici complessi. Lo stesso non può dirsi per il blues iniziale. Il passaggio di qualità può forse attribuirsi a George Gershwin, musicista di grande valore, figlio di emigranti russi, morto giovanissimo ma che ebbe dei maestri importanti e fu ispirato da autori come Debussy e Ravel. La sua produzione è incredibilmente vasta, ma restano più valide le opere definite minori (circa 700), utilizzate anche ora come standard inesauribili. Ricordiamo che lo stesso Debussy venne influenzato dal jazz, come si può ben vedere in "Golliwogg's Cakewalk", brano posto alla fine del "Children's Corner", una delle sue più celebri suite per pianoforte. Cenni storici 1900 - 1920 ]] La musica che sarebbe stata chiamata "jass"''Forse dalla parola francese ''jaser, fare rumore. e poco dopo "jazz" nasce quasi certamente a New Orleans all'inizio del XX secolo. Il musicista cui è attribuito il titolo di "padre del jazz", Buddy Bolden è attivo a New Orleans nel 1904. Nel 1906 il pianista Jelly Roll Morton compose il brano "King Porter Stomp", che fu uno dei primi brani jazz a godere di vasta notorietà, e negli anni seguenti a New Orleans furono attive molte formazioni jazz: tra le più importanti, quella capeggiata dal cornettista Joe "King" Oliver. La parola jazz venne stampata da un quotidiano, per la prima volta, nel 1913. Grande notorietà ebbe la Original Dixieland Jass Band (O.D.J.B.), composta da soli bianchi e diretta dal trombettista, di origini italiane, Nick La Rocca. Dopo il debutto a Chicago il 3 marzo 1916, il 26 febbraio 1917, la O.D.J.B. registrò per la prima volta un brano jazz Livery Stable Blues. Per questo alla O.D.J.B. venne attribuito il titolo di "inventori del jazz". 1920 - 1930 negli anni '50]]Tra il 1910 e il 1920, molti musicisti di New Orleans, spinti dai maggiori guadagni che venivano offerti al Nord e dalla decadenza dell'intrattenimento a New Orleans si spostarono al nord e molti di essi scelsero Chicago, città che attrasse anche King Oliver, e attorno alla quale si creò una scuola da cui emersero molti protagonisti soprattutto bianchi, tra cui Bix Beiderbecke, Frank Trumbauer, Pee Wee Russell. Il jazz aumentava la sua popolarità, affermandosi tra l'altro come musica da ballo e nei locali notturni. Molti protagonisti, tra cui il sassofonista Sidney Bechet fecero tourneè in Europa. Nelle orchestre aumenta l'importanza del solista come simboleggia l'emergere della figura di Louis Armstrong, reso famoso dalle registrazioni dei suoi gruppi, gli Hot Five e gli Hot Seven nel 1925. Nacquero in questo periodo molte orchestre (Big band) tra cui si ricordano quelle di Fletcher Henderson, quella del bianco Paul Whiteman e quella del giovane Duke Ellington. La fiorente industria dell'intrattenimento e l'abbondanza di sale da ballo fanno di New York una delle città centrali per il jazz. Nel 1920, il primo disco a vendere un milione di copie è "Crazy Blues" della cantante Mamie Smith. 1930 - 1940 A seguito della crisi di borsa dell'ottobre 1929 l'intrattenimento musicale negli Stati Uniti d'America subì un drammatico azzeramento e negli anni immediatamente successivi, passati alla storia come "la Grande depressione", pochi musicisti riuscirono a sopravvivere. I migliori iniziarono fortunate esibizioni in Europa; gli altri fecero fatica a sbarcare il lunario. La rinascita musicale, e con essa totale, dell'America è legata all'intuizione di un giovane musicista di origine ebrea, Benny Goodman. Questi mise a punto un'originale formula musicale utilizzando un tempo costante, rendendo perciò "ballabile" il nuovo stile, e un'accelerazione progressiva nei toni, nei timbri, nei contrappunti. La musica che ne derivò prese il nome di "swing", come il giro di mazza del giocatore di baseball. Ogni brano comincia con tranquillità per scatenarsi progressivamente, mantenendo però rigorosamente lo stesso ritmo. Per rendere ancora più gradito ai ballerini il nuovo stile, Goodman utilizzò una grande orchestra, con una ricca sezione di strumenti a fiato e una sezione ritmica. La formazione tipo dell'orchestra swing comprendeva tre o quattro trombe, tre tromboni, cinque sassofoni tra cui due contralti, due tenori e un baritono. La sessione ritmica comprendeva una chitarra, un contrabbasso, un pianoforte e la batteria. A questa formazione si aggiungeva lo strumento del leader, nel caso di Goodman il clarinetto. ]] Le orchestre jazz diventarono il principale veicolo di diffusione del jazz. In questo periodo assunsero ai primi posti delle classifiche musicali le orchestre di Benny Goodman (che assunse Fletcher Henderson come arrangiatore), Duke Ellington, Cab Calloway, Woody Herman, Count Basie, Chick Webb (che aveva come cantante Ella Fitzgerald), Artie Shaw, Glenn Miller, lanciando nuovi balli quali il jitterbug e lo swing. New York assurse ad un ruolo di preminenza sulla scena jazzistica, prima coi locali e le sale da ballo di Harlem (tra cui il famoso Cotton Club), poi coi club che fiorirono attorno al Greenwich Village, a Broadway e alla Cinquantaduesima strada, soprannominata Swing Street o "la strada che non dorme mai". Furono questi i palcoscenici che portarono al successo Billie Holiday, Art Tatum, Fats Waller, Coleman Hawkins, Lester Young. Lo stile che nacque in questi locali era rilassato e notturno, esemplificato dall'interpretazione di Body and Soul data in quegli anni da Hawkins, che fu anche uno degli strumentisti che resero il sax tenore la voce dominante del jazz. Uno stile jazzistico più rivolto al blues e con caratteristiche meno urbane di quello newyorkese veniva in quegli anni praticato dalle orchestre di Kansas City, luogo di fondazione dell'orchestra di Count Basie. In questa città si formarono molti protagonisti degli anni che seguirono. La segregazione razziale, che era stata fino ad allora la regola nelle orchestre di jazz così come nei locali, iniziò in quegli anni a perdere un po' della sua compattezza, grazie anche al coraggioso esempio di direttori d'orchestra come Goodman e Shaw che portarono in tourneè gli artisti afroamericani Roy Eldridge e Billie Holiday. 1940 - 1960 Le mutate condizioni economiche costrinsero alla chiusura la maggior parte delle grandi orchestre. Solo le maggiori sopravvissero: quelle di Duke Ellington, Count Basie, Woody Herman e Stan Kenton furono tra le più longeve, prolungando la loro attività anche negli anni 1960 e oltre. , Tommy Potter, Miles Davis, Duke Jordan, Max Roach, 08/1947. Foto Gottlieb.]] Attorno al 1945, si saluta la nascita di un nuovo stile, nato dalle jam session che si tenevano a tarda ora in due locali di Harlem, il Minton's Playhouse e il Monroe's. Questo stile fu chiamato dapprima rebop, poi bebop o semplicemente bop, dal suono di una frase ricorrente nei brani tipici di questa nuova musica ed era praticato soprattutto da musicisti giovani, appena giunti sulla scena jazz di New York. Caratterizzato da armonie complesse e tempi velocissimi, il bebop fu tenuto a battesimo dal trombettista Dizzy Gillespie, che ne fu il pioniere assieme all'alto sassofonista Charlie Parker – detto Bird o Yardbird. Il successo del nuovo genere, che richiamava un pubblico intellettuale (i bopper attirarono subito l'ammirazione di molti esponenti del movimento letterario beatnik) e molto più ristretto di quello delle big band, mise in luce altri protagonisti del periodo: il pianista e compositore Thelonious Monk e il suo amico (anch'egli pianista) Bud Powell, il batterista Kenny Clarke, i trombettisti Clifford Brown e Fats Navarro, i sassofonisti Sonny Rollins e Sonny Stitt, i batteristi Max Roach e Kenny Clarke. Il bebop fu molto criticato sia come movimento giovanile e fenomeno sociale, sia – per motivi diversi – dal punto di vista musicale. La critica sociale verteva inizialmente sugli aspetti più provocatori dell'atteggiamento e dello stile di vita dei bopper per focalizzarsi poi soprattutto sulla contiguità tra il mondo del jazz e la droga, che, agli inizi degli anni 1950, iniziò a mietere vittime di alto profilo tra i jazzisti in generale e tra i bopper in particolare. Billie Holiday, Fats Navarro e Charlie Parker furono solo i più famosi musicisti a trovare la morte a causa della loro dipendenza: molti altri, se non morirono, subirono le conseguenze di questo flagello. Sotto il profilo musicale, alcuni artisti della generazione precedente (che i bopper chiamvano "mouldy figs", fichi ammuffiti) si distinsero come critici particolarmente severi: il più famoso di questi fu senz'altro Louis Armstrong. Altri importanti esponenti della corrente del jazz classico tuttavia, seppero cogliere gli elementi d'interesse contenuti nel nuovo movimento: un nome fra tutti è quello di Coleman Hawkins. La fine degli anni 40 e la prima metà degli anni 1950 videro una reazione agli aspetti più estremi del movimento bebop, reazione che, dalle sue caratteristiche melodiche e rilassate, prese il nome di cool jazz. Iniziato a New York e nel Midwest dalle esperienze di Miles Davis e Gil Evans (dei quali si ricorda l'album "Birth of the Cool"), Lennie Tristano ed altri, il cool jazz fu il primo stile jazz a radicarsi in California. Molti dei suoi protagonisti furono bianchi: Gerry Mulligan e Chet Baker (che diedero vita ad un famosissimo quartetto), Lee Konitz, Dave Brubeck, i sassofonisti Stan Getz (che fu anche protagonista della fusione del jazz con la musica brasiliana) e Paul Desmond. L'afroamericano John Lewis elaborò l'estetica cool creando un quartetto, il Modern Jazz Quartet, che fuse il jazz con elementi e sonorità derivanti dalla musica classica (soprattutto barocca) europea. Da queste esperienze prese il via un movimento, detto "Third Stream" che cerava di coniugare il jazz con altre esperienze provenienti dalla tradizione musicale colta: uno dei suoi maggiori esponenti fu Gunther Schuller. right|thumb|200px|Paul Desmond e Dave Brubeck, [[8 ottobre 1954.]] Il bebop nel frattempo maturò, abbandonando parte delle sue caratteristiche più sperimentali ed evolvendosi in un genere di più facile ascolto che fu chiamato hard bop, tra i cui protagonisti si ricordano Art Blakey, e i suoi Jazz Messengers, Horace Silver, Miles Davis e le sue classiche formazioni comprendenti John Coltrane, Red Garland, Paul Chambers, Philly Joe Jones, Cannonball Adderley. Le esperienze di jazz orchestrale continuarono, anche se con difficoltà, con le orchestre di Count Basie, Duke Ellington, Woody Herman, Stan Kenton, e con le originali collaborazioni di Miles Davis e Gil Evans. Il contrabbassista Charles Mingus si segnalò come personaggio di grande spicco alla testa di formazioni allargate (anche se non di organico propriamente orchestrale). 1960-1970 Nel corso di questo decennio il jazz affrontò numerose trasformazioni che finirono per frazionarlo in molteplici stili. La corrente hard bop iniziò a dividersi tra coloro che seguirono l'esperienza di Miles Davis e John Coltrane nel cosiddetto jazz modale (uno stile musicale meditativo e intellettuale, che vide la sua fondazione nella storica incisione di Davis nel 1959, Kind of Blue) e quanti invece preferirono avvicinarsi al Rhythm and blues praticando quello che alcuni chiamavano "soul jazz". Lo stile modale visse il suo periodo più fecondo a cavallo tra la fine degli anni 1950 e la metà degli anni 1960, soprattutto con l'attività del (secondo) quintetto di Miles Davis e del quartetto di John Coltrane, finendo col diventare un idioma consolidato della tradizione jazzistica. Una tendenza senz'altro più radicale e controversa fu determinata dal contemporaneo avvento di uno stile che venne dapprima chiamata "The New Thing" ("La cosa nuova") e in seguito "Free Jazz". Fondato alla fine degli anni 1950 da giovani musicisti quali Ornette Coleman e Cecil Taylor, il free jazz praticava una forma d'improvvisazione collettiva totale la cui conseguenza è la totale frantumazione della maggior parte delle idee tradizionali di forma, armonia, melodia e ritmo. Oltre ad implicare una forte componente di critica politica e sociale, il free incorporava anche una moltitudine di influenze musicali di provenienza Asiatica e Africana. Il free attrasse l'attenzione di molti protagonisti (Charles Mingus, Steve Lacy, Sun Ra), reclutò giovani brillanti (Archie Shepp, Albert Ayler, Pharoah Sanders) e si attirò le aspre critiche di alcuni dei nomi più in vista (Davis e Gillespie tra gli altri) dando origine a polemiche che furono tra le più violente che il jazz avesse mai conosciuto e che durarono decenni senza mai esaurirsi completamente, anche dopo che l'esperienza storica del free jazz poté dirsi conclusa: i critici più accesi affermarono che il free jazz rimuoveva la distinzione tra chi sapeva suonare e chi no. Non v'è comunque dubbio che il movimento free mancasse quasi totalmente della componente popolare che per lungo tempo aveva costituito una delle due anime del jazz, e che fosse seguito quasi esclusivamente dalle elite: questo, negli USA, ne decretò anche un crescente insuccesso commerciale, che diveniva tanto più evidente quanto più si ingigantiva il successo di altri generi musicali contemporanei. Nel free jazz finirono per confluire alcuni esponenti della parte considerata più "colta" del jazz: il più in vista tra questi fu senz'altro John Coltrane, che si avvicinò al movimento free negli ultimi anni della sua vita. Il free ebbe miglior fortuna in Europa, dove molti giovani musicisti lo adottarono come un veicolo che gli permetteva d'incorporare nel linguaggio jazzistico una varietà di contesti musicali e culturali. Una diversa tendenza stilistica nacque dall'attenzione reciproca che alcuni musicisti jazz e le nuove leve della musica brasiliana si rivolgevano. Già Jelly Roll Morton aveva definito il jazz come una musica che conteneva "sfumature spagnole" (spanish tinge). Questa definizione era stata onorata nel corso degli anni da diversi compositori (un nome per tutti: Duke Ellington). Negli anni 1950 alcuni musicisti, il cui più famoso rappresentante era senz'altro Dizzy Gillespie, avevano coniugato col jazz temi stilistici tipici della musica cubana e latina in generale ("Afro-Cuban bop"). Questo stile si avvaleva dell'apporto e dell'influenza musicisti provenienti dall'america latina (Chano Pozo, Xavier Cugat, Tito Puente, Arturo Sandoval), nonché della strumentazione e delle forme tipiche della tradizione latina. Fu nel solco di questa tradizione che negli anni 1960 gli esponenti del movimento brasiliano detto Bossa Nova (Elizete Cardoso, Antonio Carlos Jobim, Vinicius de Moraes, Joao Gilberto, Luiz Bonfa, Chico Buarque de Hollanda) intrapresero varie collaborazioni con musicisti jazz come Stan Getz e Charlie Byrd creando uno stile noto come jazz samba. Il movimento fu lanciato da una serie di incisioni di Getz, le più famose delle quali, che videro anche la partecipazione di Joao Gilberto e di sua moglie Astrud Gilberto in veste di cantante. Queste lanciarono diversi brani che divennero successi planetari (tra gli altri: La ragazza di Ipanema). Nella seconda metà degli anni 1960, l'irruzione del fenomeno della musica di massa, che in gran parte s'imperniava sulle generazioni più giovani e sulla loro musica d'elezione, il rock, mise in difficoltà, anche economica, la gran parte dei musicisti jazz. Quelli che non scelsero la critica radicale del free e che non sparirono dalla scena dovettero cambiare stile. Alcuni scelsero di accentuare il carattere funky della loro musica fino ad apparentarla al funky e alla sempre più popolare musica soul-dance. Una diversa tendenza cercava l'avvicinamento rock e all'elettronica, e portò alla nascita del cosiddetto genere fusion. Molti critici ritengono che fra le prime incisioni fusion vi siano Hot Rats di Frank Zappa, il quale sembrò avvicinarsi al jazz partendo dal rock con quest'album del 1969, ed il doppio album Bitches Brew di Miles Davis (1970). Seguirono poi numerosi protagonisti, con nomi quali quelli di Weather Report (un supergruppo comprendente alcuni ex musicisti di Miles Davis – Joseph Zawinul e Wayne Shorter – e la nascente stella del basso Jaco Pastorius), Herbie Hancock, il trombettista Freddie Hubbard. Molte di queste esperienze furono bollate dalla critica come commerciali (e alcune indubbiamente lo furono). 1980-2010 Alla fine degli anni 1970 l'esperienza free and perse forza e pubblico e vide la sparizione o la defezione di molti dei suoi protagonisti, così come un forte riduzione numerica del pubblico degli appassionati. A questa tendenza reagì negli anni successivi al 1980con particolare energia un gruppo di artisti che si richiamava al cosiddetto mainstream (stilisticamente riconducibile alle diverse correnti stilistiche emerse e praticate negli anni 1950/1960, a volte indicati anche col nome straight-ahead). Tra di essi si mise in particolare evidenza il giovane Wynton Marsalis che promosse con forza il tema del ritrovamento delle radici e delle forme originale della musica. Mentre molti musicisti della vecchia guardia continuavano a calcare le scene, gli anni 1980-2010 videro emergere molti nuovi interessanti musicisti, anche nell'area europea che assunse un propria identità e importanza rispetto ai periodi precedenti, nel corso dei quali il jazz europeo era stato quasi sempre in una posizione di subalternità rispetto al modello statunitense. Stili Protagonisti La lista che segue (evidentemente parziale ed incompleta) comprende solo alcuni dei musicisti il cui apporto a questo genere musicale è considerato – per diversi motivi – di rilievo. Note Bibliografia * Arrigo Polillo, Jazz: La vicenda ei protagonisti della musica afro-americana, Milano, Oscar Mondadori 1975 * Joachim Ernst Berendt, Günther Huesmann (a cura di), Das Jazzbuch, Francoforte sul Meno, 2005. ISBN 3-10-003802-9 * Dyer, Godfred But Beautiful: A Book about Jazz. Londra, 1991. ISBN 0-86547-508-3 * Gunther Schuller, Early Jazz: Its Roots and Musical Development., Oxford University Press, 1968, ristampa nel 1986. ISBN 0-19-504043-0 * Gunther Schuller, The Swing Era: The Development of Jazz 1930-1945 Oxford University Press, 1991. ISBN 0-19-504043-0 * Theodor Adorno, Prisms The MIT Press: Cambridge, MA. 1967. * William Francis Allen, Charles Pickard Ware, and Lucy McLim Garrison, eds. 1867. Slave Songs of the United States. New York: A Simpson & Co. Electronic edition, Chapel Hill, N. C.: Academic Affairs Library, University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill, 2000. * Burns, Ken, and Geoffrey C. Ward. 2000. Jazz—A History of America's Music. New York: Alfred A. Knopf. Also: The Jazz Film Project, Inc. * . * Carr, Ian. Music Outside: Contemporary Jazz in Britain. 2nd edition. London: Northway. ISBN 978-0-9550908-6-8 * Collier, James Lincoln. The Making of Jazz: A Comprehensive History (Dell Publishing Co., 1978) * Elsdon, Peter. 2003. "The Cambridge Companion to Jazz, Edited by Mervyn Cooke and David Horn, Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 2002. Review."Frankfürter Zeitschrift für Musikwissenschaft 6:159–75. * Gang Starr. 2006. Mass Appeal: The Best of Gang Starr. CD recording 72435-96708-2-9. New York: Virgin Records. * Giddins, Gary. 1998. Visions of Jazz: The First Century New York: Oxford University Press. ISBN 0195076753 * Godbolt, Jim. 2005. A History of Jazz in Britain 1919-50 London: Northway. ISBN 0-9537040-5-X * Gridley, Mark C. 2004. Concise Guide to Jazz, fourth edition. Upper Saddle River, NJ: Pearson/Prentice Hall. ISBN 0131826573 * * Kenney, William Howland. 1993. Chicago Jazz: A Cultural History, 1904-1930. New York: Oxford University Press. ISBN 0195064534 (cloth); paperback reprint 1994 ISBN 0195092600 * . * Mandel, Howard. 2007. Miles, Ornette, Cecil: Jazz Beyond Jazz. Routledge. ISBN 0415967147. * Porter, Eric. 2002. What Is This Thing Called Jazz? African American Musicians as Artists, Critics and Activists. University of California Press, Ltd. London, England. * Ratliffe, Ben. 2002. Jazz: A Critic's Guide to the 100 Most Important Recordings. The New York Times Essential Library. New York: Times Books. ISBN 0805070680 * Scaruffi, Piero: A History of Jazz Music 1900-2000. 2007. Omniware. ISBN 978-0-9765531-3-7 * Searle, Chris. 2008. Forward Groove: Jazz and the Real World from Louis Armstrong to Gilad Atzmon. London: Northway. ISBN 978-0-9550908-7-5 * Szwed, John Francis. 2000. Jazz 101: A Complete Guide to Learning and Loving Jazz. New York: Hyperion. ISBN 0786884967 * Vacher, Peter. 2004. Soloists and Sidemen: American Jazz Stories. London: Northway. ISBN 978-0-9537040-4-1 * Scott Yanow. 2004. Jazz on Film: The Complete Story of the Musicians and Music Onscreen. (Backbeat Books) ISBN 0879307838 Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni * * * Categoria:Jazz